


Vulcan Has No Moon - Spock and Kirk Fic

by FanficbyLee



Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/FanficbyLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Spock stargazing in Iowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Has No Moon - Spock and Kirk Fic

Character: Spock and Kirk  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://iam-spock.livejournal.com/profile)[**iam_spock**](http://iam-spock.livejournal.com/) aka [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)**sylar**  
Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
Word count: 1700  
Rating: PG 13  
Prompts: Day 3, Write a story with an eclipse in it.  
Notes: For [](http://graylikeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**graylikeme**](http://graylikeme.livejournal.com/) who got me past my fear of writing Kirk.

  
Day 3: Write a story that takes place during an eclipse.

Personal Log:  
The crew has spent the past seventy-two hours on Earth while repairs are completed on Enterprise, and her officers debriefed on our recent missions. Captain Kirk and I have spent considerable time explaining our actions before review boards. The boards are not standard procedure, but considering Kirk’s rapid accession to command it is logical that he is observed. As I once said you must break a stallion to ride it. Star Fleet does not want to lose control of Kirk.

My second day was spent reprogramming the Kobayashi Maru, ensuring that another cadet would not be able to cheat against the no-win scenario. My year with Kirk has taught me more about the human mind than all of my time with my mother, and the years that I spent on Earth at Star Fleet Academy. I had always thought my mother a highly emotional creature, but I have come to realize that compared to most humans she was nearly Vulcan. Kirk is exceptionally intelligent, although far from the most intelligent human that I have know, his ability to think of new solutions to situations is impressive – although seldom logical.

Tomorrow morning we will return to Enterprise to carry out our new orders…

The chime of my door disrupted me from continuing my entry. I brushed my hand over the scanner of my computer to see who was outside and arched an eyebrow. It was Kirk. My human grandmother would have said, “Speak of the devil.” I straightened my black tunic, closed my log, and opened the door for my Captain. He was smiling, and experience taught me that he was excited about something.

“Captain?” I stepped back to allow him into my room. It was simply decorated with what few things I brought with me when I left Vulcan for the Academy. Now I would never have the opportunity to bring more. All that I had left behind is gone along with my mother and planet. It had been 342 Earth days since Nero, and I still feel such grief. I hide it behind my stoic Vulcan mask, but it continues to linger.

“Spock. We’re off duty. It’s Jim.” He tugged at his clothing, showing that he was out of uniform. “Get your coat. I’m taking you somewhere.”

“Somewhere?” I inquired. His eyes had a spark to them that I had learned to associate with mischief. He was up to something. “We are scheduled to return to Enterprise tomorrow morning.”

“That’s right, and I am not about to let you spend your last night on Earth until god knows when alone in your room.” Kirk’s fingers skimmed along the top of my bookshelf, nearly touching items that were important to me. He almost picked up a candle that I lit when meditating, but he stopped himself. He had learned to respect some of my boundaries quite well.

“I have reports to finish, Cap… Jim. I would argue with you, but I would be wasting my time. Where are you taking me?” If I were Dr. McCoy, I would make a joke that I was hardly one to go to a bar or club, but while I would joke with McCoy to a certain degree, I was not comfortable doing that with Kirk yet.

“I’m taking you someplace special. Going to take you to see something incredible

“I see.” I took my coat from my closet and put it on, and then followed Kirk into the night. A short time later we arrived at a small shuttle station, and Kirk ran his ID over the scanner. He had bought two tickets for us, but he had yet to tell me where we were going.

“Do you know what’s happening tonight?” He asked as we fastened our safety belts on the shuttle.

“Captain, I am aware of many occurrences tonight. In Spain they are preparing for the Running of the Bulls. In New York City, a revival of the musical Cats is opening. In…”

“Yeah, Spock, I get the idea. It’s pretty sad though.” He gave me a sad smile and let out a sigh. “I’m taking you home to Iowa.”

“Is there an event in Iowa, Captain? I was not aware of that.” Perhaps I should begin to keep track of important events in the Captain’s home state.

“There’s an event on Earth.” He chuckled and gazed out the window as the shuttle took off. “We’ll be in Iowa in half an hour. When we get there, I might tell you what your surprise is.”

“I dislike surprises, Captain.”

“Get over it, Spock.”

“Very well.” I knew that short of a mind meld that it would be impossible for me to persuade the Captain to tell me what he was surprising me with. He is a stubborn creature.

While we traveled, I went over what I knew of the Captain’s past. I knew that he was from Iowa, and that he lived with his mother and stepfather very near the shipyards where Enterprise was built. It might be that he was taking me there to show me something about the ship. I would be interested in seeing that, but at the late hour, I had my doubts that the yards were open. Although with his rank and mine, we might be able to access the area regardless of the rules.

The Captain spent the trip flirting with any female within the sound of his voice while smiling at any who could not. I’ve grown to expect it from him. He seems incapable of not attempting to initiate contact with members of the opposite sex – no matter the species. I have observed the behavior in other males, of course, but I have never understood the logic or lack thereof.

“We’re here,” Kirk announced, his smile widening as the doors of the shuttle were opened. I was certain that he would insist that one of the female passengers come with us. He’d been paying a great deal of attention to her, more than the rest, but he did not. Instead he waited patiently as I followed him out into the station and then into the cool night air.

We did not turn toward the shipyards. Kirk rented a small vehicle to take us out to his mother’s property. I arched an eyebrow as he smiled at me over the roof of the car. “Go ahead, get in, Spock. I promise that I’m not taking you home for dinner with my mother. She’s off planet visiting my brother.”

“I see.” I did not. “I would not object to meeting your mother, Captain.” He had of course met my father.

“Jim, Spock.” He gave me an exasperated look that I was also familiar with, and then started the engine. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

As we traveled the number of buildings reduced the further we were from the city, until we only occasionally passed by a farm. The landscape was devoid of high mountains, and the bright light of the full moon cast a silvery glow on the low grasses as we raced past. Vulcan had had neither a moon nor seas of grass.

Kirk liked to drive fast. I noticed that we were well above the speed limit, but I knew that saying anything would be a waste of my breath. He smirked at me when he noticed me checking our speed, and accelerated another ten kilometers an hour. Unless his surprise for me was to have an accident, I had no fear of him losing control of the vehicle. He was an excellent driver, better than I was.

“That’s where I grew up,” he told me as we sped past a small house with a few outbuildings. “We’ll go there afterward to get something to eat and drink.”

We pulled to the left, making a sharp turn with little warning, and I was forced to grip the armrest for stability. His eyes sparkled when he smiled at me as he took the vehicle off of the road and across a sandy area where he parked. I got out after he did, scanning the area in an attempt to find something of interest.

“Don’t worry, Spock. It’s boring during daylight too. But you’re not out here to look at the prairie.”

“Then why are we here, Captain?” I asked as he hopped up to sit on the front end of the vehicle and leaned back against the windscreen.

“Come up here, and I’ll show you.” He patted the space next to him, and after a sigh, I climbed up to join him. I sat stiffly, and he tugged on my shoulder. “You can’t see if you don’t look at the sky, Spock.”

“Very well.” I leaned against the windscreen, gazing up at the sky. The moon was bright and seemed much larger. I knew that it was an optical illusion caused by the lack of interference by ambient light, but it was pretty. Then I noticed a shadow on the edge of the moon. “Captain?”

“An eclipse, Spock, tonight there’s a total eclipse of the moon, and this just happens to be one of the best places to see it in North America.” He chuckled and laced his fingers together over his chest.

“I’m sure that we could have watched it from San Francisco. The Academy has an excellent telescope that cannot be obscured by fog.”  
“This is my surprise for you. Vulcan didn’t have a moon, and since Earth is your home now, I wanted you to see this with your naked eyes. I wanted you to see something beautiful without getting caught up in the scientific aspects of it. I used to come out here when I was a kid and watch the stars. I’d pretend that I could talk to my dad this way.”

I did not know what to say. The sky was beautiful. We watched in silence as the shadow of the Earth devoured the moon’s disc. I remembered my mother telling me that she missed the moon more than anything else on Earth. “Thank you, Jim.” 

Thank you for reading. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
